


Lord of the Rings one-shots

by Blossomed_Raven



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pretty Setter Squad, Smut, first ever smut i have writen, nothing special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomed_Raven/pseuds/Blossomed_Raven
Summary: Just some Lord of the Rings one-shots from my Wattpad. Nothing too special, requests are open
Relationships: Faramir (Son of Denethor II)/Reader, Faramir (Son of Denethor)/YN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lord of the Rings one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, English is my second language so please tell me if you find any errors, also the *spicy* things I write are based on how I experienced things so yeah.

Warnings: smut and my bad af English 

Takes place before the events of Lord of the Rings.

You were friends with Faramir since you were kids. While Boromir always was the popular one Faramir kept more to himself and somehow the two of you became friends and grew quite close over the years. Unlike Faramir, you weren't of high birth what lead to Denethor disapproving of the friendship between you and Faramir.

You were sitting outside of Minas Tirith, at a little creek reading the book Faramir gave you the week earlier. It was an adventure story about a knight saving a princess from an evil dragon, and so fare you were enjoying the story a lot. You were so absorbed by the book that you didn't notice that someone joined you at the little creek.

Faramir cleared his throat, and you jolted up from the book.

"Oh, Faramir! You scared me."

Faramir chuckled and smiled, he had watched you for a while, admiring how you were reading the book he borrowed and not just took it out of politeness, how probably every other maiden in Minas Tirith had acted.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you at first."

"You were watching me?" you asked, slightly blushing.

"Well, your father told me you were out here and when I saw you reading the book I just didn't want to interrupt you because you looked so concentrated," he said and smiled at you with the most heartwarming smile that ever existed on middle earth and sat down next to you in the grass. You grinned back at him, your heart beating a little faster when you could feel his presence so close right next to you.

"So you like the story?" He asked '.

"Yes! The main character is so perfect, I wish such a shining knight would come and save me from a dragon." you thought out loud.

Faramir's face suddenly got a little sad. He liked you for a long time now, since the two of you were young teenagers. And hearing from you now that you wish for a knight in armor hurt him. He wasn't a knight in shining armor, unlike his brother Boromir. Faramir preferred books and knowledge over sword and shield.

"Somebody like Boromir?" he half-joked half asked seriously.

"Like Boromir?" you tilted your head and looked at the creek. "Mmhh...If I think about it again now... I think I would then prefer somebody more intelligent. Not that he's dumb or anything," you laughed "but, you know someone who I could talk to and who then actually listens to what I say." You look at Faramir and saw that he was directly starring at you. Did you were to direct with your little description? You dreamed about you and Faramir being more than just friends for maybe a year now, but why should he like you? Somebody from less birth, while in the castle were so many attractive and pretty women with high ranks.

"Can I tell you something?" Faramir asked and looked onto the creek again.

"Always everything!" you answered fast.

"So, well how do I put it... I think I have fallen for a girl."

You bit down on your tongue. There it is, he likes one of those girls who were always around him recently when he was in the castle. You could feel you something stabbed your heart and all your secret hopes got shattered.

"Tell me about her," you said trying to aked as if it would bother you at all.

"Mh, you know her quite well. She is intelligent, and she likes to read and she as so beautiful y/h/c colored hair and her eyes shine like stars."

As Faramir continued you saw from the corner of your eye that he was looking at you again. Tears were welling up in your eyes and you couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I know her. I got to go. By!" you said while standing, holding the tears back as much as possible.

"Y/N wait!" Faramir said, and you could hear his voice slightly shaking.

You walked faster pressing the book to your chest.

Suddenly Faramir grabbed your left arm from behind, pulling you back to him, and then his lips were on yous. First, you didn't react at all, standing there in shock and not kissing back. Faramir pulled away but holding you close, cubbing one of your glowing cheeks with his hand. "Y/N! You are the girl I have fallen for, you are the girl with eyes like stars. But... I understand and accept if you don't like me" Instead of answering him you dropped the book and pulling him down on his collar kissing him as if your life depended on it. He immediately started kissing you back, slowly walking you back against a tree. You could feel one of his hands slowly creeping towards your breasts, and the other on you back holding you close. His tongue asking for entrance wich you were more than willing to give him. Your tongues fought with each other and your hands were holding on to him, not wanting to let go any time soon. Between kisses, you gasped "I like you too." His beautiful blue eyes looked once again with yours, and then he started kissing your neck with a million butterfly kisses not leaving one spot untouched. You could smell his scent, wanting to drown in this ocean of trees, books, and masculinity.

"You're ok with this?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes, yes of course. I waited too long for this, for you to ask dumb questions now." you laughed at him pulling him into a heated kiss again. His hands were starting to open your dress and you were pulling at the white shirt he was wearing. Your dress dropped into the grass, his shirt following. Slowly you reach out your hand touching Faramir's chest. Even tho he didn't like fighting, the lessons he had to take because of his father toned his body beautifully.

"Like what you see?" he teased, making you blush. "Haha it ok, I do for sure like what I see:" he said kissing you again and removing your underwear. You pulled away.

"Faramir, I-I am still a -, you know I never have done it." you blushed looking to the side.

"So what," Faramir said cupping you now bare breast, massaging them what made a moan slip out of you, "I haven't done it either." 

You grinned and pulled him by his honey, golden hair into one more kiss. He moved one of his knees between your legs, sending a thrilling feeling right down into your core, making you moan again, this time louder. Staring to pull and drag and his pans you were trying to signalize him that you needed him. Now! The pants joined his shirt shortly after, making you now able to feel his full erection. You have seen Faramir nacked before, but never in this kind of condition and fully aroused he was way bigger than you had remembered him. 

"Jump." Faramir panted, and you slung your legs around him making your core rub against his erection. 

"Ready?" He asked and you noted your head, kissing him behind his ear and playing with his beautiful hair. Faramir grunts and then he finally pushing into you. You moan loudly, never have you felt so fulfilled in your life. Him thrusting into you over and over again made you lose your mind, and it didn't hurt at all unlike some other girls have told you. You could feel your body building up, "Oh Faramir," you moaned, holding even tighter to his back, leaving scratch marks with your nails all over it. "I think I'm gone--." you wanted to say but then got interrupted by your own moan, your body tightens and you come, with Faramir's name on your lips. Your walls constructing around him also pushed Faramir over the edge and he came deep inside you. 

The both of you now slowly slighting to the ground, Faramir making sure that you didn't hurt yourself at the tree you were just learning against.

Gasping for air you were laying next to each other, still holding tight. 

"This was amazing," you said completely out of breath.

"Hell, it was!" Faramir turned kissing your shoulder lightly. "You know, Y/N, I really, really like you, and I never want to share this with anybody else. I might even say that I love you." Your head snapped at him, your belly full of butterflies. You smiled at him and kissed him slowly. "I love you too." 

Thank you for reading <3

requests are open :)


End file.
